Their Daughter
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Raven left the Teen Titans. Why? It was because she was pregnant with Beast Boy's child years later their daughter Amaya came to Jump City to look for her father when she did will this be a chance of Raven and Beast Boy to be together again?
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter One**

**Summary: Raven left the Teen Titans. Why? It was because she was pregnant with Beast Boy's child years later their daughter Amaya came to Jump City to look for her father when she did will this be a chance of Raven and Beast Boy to be together again. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Teen Titans**

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt at writing a Beast Boy and Raven; everyone seems to like my one-shot that I had wrote so maybe everyone will like this to. Review please!**

**16 Years Ago**

"Raven please! We need to talk why are you leaving so suddenly?" Beast Boy was pounding onto Raven's door but using her magic powers it will not let him or anyone else in. Raven tried to ignore it the best she can when she was packing her stuff into a suitcase, feeling slightly sick to her stomach but was ignoring that too. "Raven open the door please." She had heard him begged but was trying her hardest not to cry, trying her hardest not to lose control of her emotions.

"Go away." She muttered knowing that he could still hear her but he was not listening. She looked around making sure that she had gotten everything and had looked at her door knowing that Beast Boy was still there knocking trying to get in but she will not let him. "I'm sorry." She used her powers and disappeared.

With all of his might, Beast Boy ran into the door finally, it had opened, but no Raven. "Raven!" He yelled clutching his fist. His teammates must have heard him because they were at his side within the second. "Raven's gone!" He said looking around her room.

"Oh why has friend Raven left?" Starfire asked putting a finger on her chin. "Perhaps you two had an argument?" Beast Boy shook his head walking over to Raven's bed where he had found a small stuff bat he had won for her when they had went to a festival a few months back.

"No we were just fine I don't get it why did she leave?" He looked at his friends for help they had looked at each other and then at Beast Boy. Robin tried to call Raven but she did not answer and he had frowned.

"Titans go!"

Everyone tried the whole city into searching Raven they went into every hiding spot that she could go to but no one has found her as of yet. Beast Boy was in his hawk form getting more and more frustrated and angry at Raven for leaving him and not an explanation he tried and failed to figure out what made her leave the Teen Titans. "Yo I found her she's in an alley?" Cyborg said as if it were a question.

"We must go now!" Robin beamed out, Beast Boy had turned around and had saw Starfire flying below him to the location, and Beast Boy had followed next to him.

"Do not worry Beast Boy I am sure Raven has the explanation to this." The titans landed at the same time into an alley where Raven is supposed to be but all they had found was her Communicator. Beast Boy had changed into his human form picking it up.

"I can't track her down without her Communicator it's like she vanished." Cyborg said checking his arm, trying to track Raven. Everyone had looked at Beast Boy trying to figure out what he is thinking. "BB?" He asked concerned.

"Why? Why the hell did she leave us?" No one could give him the answer and somewhere in the back of his mind he that he had heard her voice saying *I am sorry.*

**16 Years Later**

A young girl who was about sixteen got off of a bus when it had stopped into Jump City, her destination she finally made after running away from home from New York a week ago. She had long blonde hair and dark blue eyes wearing shorts and a hoodie, which she has over her head to block out the sun. She looked up glancing at the city and the people that were walking around putting a hand inside her pocket clutching something that was paper. "I have finally made it." Something popped above her and it was a streetlight bulb she had looked up surprised. "Oops." She said walking away. *Here I come. Father.*

**Author's Note: Here is your first chapter of my story I hope you people will review! Tell me what you think. Who is the mystery girl that has entered Jump City? Who is she looking for that made her come here? Find out the next chapter that should be out soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC's that I have in this story.**

**Author's Note: Wow, two days and everyone seems to like it so far ha-ha this is good good and I hope that you will like the second chapter.**

"Come on, come on, almost there oh you gotta be kidding me!" His friend laughed at him when he had thrown his game controller. "All these years and I still haven't beaten ya."

"Nope, never had never will hello I am half technology so I kind of know what the cheat sheets are using my computer." His friend laughed sickly. "Wanna a rematch?" He asked holding it out.

"You bet I do!" They were about to restart the game when suddenly it had shut off and the whole tower went red with blinking lights. "Someone has triggered the alarm system let's go!" Both him and his friend ran to the front door and had stopped short with their weapons out looking stunned. "Uh," He was lost at words when he had seen a teenage girl wearing shorts and a hoodie with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi, is this still the Titans Tower?" She asked pointing at the huge T above her they both nodded at her. "Awesome so I am at the right place." She smiled. Both of the adults looked at her funny and she had noticed it and had slapped her head. "Oh right my name is Amaya, who are you guys? Oh wait never mind you are Cyborg and Robin!" They had blinked fast at her. "Am I not right about this?" She asked confused.

"You got the Cyborg part right, but as for Robin—"

"No one has called me that in a long time, they now call me Nightwing." Amaya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you here?" Nightwing asked crossing his arms over his dark suit. Amaya sighed clutching something that was in her pocket she had carried since she had ran away and had pulled it out smoothing it.

"I am looking for my father I believe that you know him?" She asked handing the picture to the two titans. Cyborg and Nightwing widen their eyes when they had saw the picture then looked back at Amaya, then back at the picture again. "Do you guys know him?" She asked hopefully. Cyborg and Nightwing looked at each other.

"Uh, could you I don't know, hold on a sec?" Cyborg pulled Nightwing into the tower closing the door behind him. "Is this for real? I mean there is no way that she could be—"Cyborg looked at the picture that the girl Amaya had given them. "Is this possible?" He looked at Nightwing for some answers but he was thinking.

"It could be maybe it was why Raven had left the Titans 16 years ago, but we do not know we do not have any evidence or connection." He had put a finger on his chin just thought about something. "She does know our names." He pointed out.

"Well duh everyone in the world knows our name! This is freaking me out! We must call Grass Stain before he and Starfire and Nightfly comes back from town!" Cyborg said freaking out. Nightwing nodded but had come up with a better idea.

"I have a plan now listen—" Amaya stood outside, crossing her arms kind of getting impatient waiting for them to come out but she knows that she has to be patient or else she would lose control of her emotions so she had kept in check. She looked up when the door had opened and Nightwing and Cyborg had stepped out both crossing their arms. "Alright, who is this man in the picture and how do you think that we might know of him?" Nightwing asked holding out the picture. Amaya had sighed.

"I know that I was not to come here thought mother would think that I would never have to find out about this place. But ever since I can remember since I was thirteen I knew that I was different from the others, and one day on my fourteenth birthday somehow I had read my mother's mind about her past and about my father's. She had gotten mad at me when I had done that and had erased my memory of the things I had saw from her mind. Somehow, it had come back in a dream. I knew that there was no way she would let me leave to come to Jump City so I had an argument with her about something just so that I can come here. I came to look for my father. Beast Boy." She finished. Cyborg and Nightwing looked at each other debating whether to believe her story was true.

"I-Is your mother named Raven?" Cyborg was the first to speak and Amaya had nodded.

"When you said that you were reading her mind does that mean—"Nightwing began to ask and Amaya had nodded. "Wow, this is wow." Cyborg scratched his head. Nightwing was lost at words. "You look exactly like Beast Boy." He said then. "I mean, before the whole animal changing incident." She half smiled.

"Does she know that you are here?" Cyborg asked. Amaya shook her head no. "Great now I have a feeling that we are going to be in even more trouble if she does not know if you are here." He had sighed in frustration.

"Can I go meet my father now?" She asked her blue eyes brightening. Nightwing and Cyborg looked at each other. Nightwing was about to say something but was interrupted when Amaya's phone ranged in her pocket. She rolled her eyes, pulling it out checking the caller ID. "I promise to call her back once I have met him." She said putting the phone back into her pocket putting a hand onto her hip.

"Let us go inside and we will figure out what to do." Nightwing nodded his head towards Cyborg and made room for Amaya to go inside the T Tower.

In the next hour or so after traveling so far from home Amaya had fallen asleep on the long circle sofa exhausted. "She is tired." Nightwing stated looking at her. Cyborg nodded agreeing with him crossing his arms.

"Would you would be after traveling or I am sorry running away from home?" Cyborg asked him. Nightwing sighed, looking out the window deep in thought. "What's up?" Cyborg then asked. Nightwing shook his head confused about everything that had taken place.

"Just trying to fit the pieces together and trying to picture Beast Boy's reaction once he finds out that he has a sixteen year old daughter." Cyborg whistled and held up a finger.

"We will get anger, confusion, freaked out, worried, and I don't get it when did this all happened?" He made a motion with his hands at the sleeping Amaya. Nightwing sighed thinking the same thing Cyborg was thinking.

"If I remember correctly they had been dating for a year and a half." He said Cyborg nodded remembering all the good times he would make fun of them and make jokes. "My main guess was that she had found out that she was pregnant with Amaya and had ran away." Cyborg shook his head in disagreement.

"There has got to be something else something that she has not told any of us back then."

"But what exactly?" The door of the Titans Tower opened up with a couple of laughs that had followed.

"Dudes we're home!" Shouted Beast Boy Nightwing and Cyborg gasped when they had saw Beast Boy, Nightfly and Starfire walked in. Starfire and Nightfly were carrying things that they had gotten from the store. Starfire flew over to her husband Nightwing and had given him a kiss.

"We are back from the wonders of shopping!" Nightwing grab the bags from her walking into the kitchen helping his son Nightfly.

"Uh, why is there a girl here sleeping?" Beast Boy asked pointing down to the sleeping form of Amaya.

"Oh uh?" Cyborg scratched his head and had jumped slightly when Amaya was waking up sitting up on the couch rubbing her eye. She turned around and had gasped when she had saw Beast Boy causing a book fall from a bookshelf nearby she jumped up and had hugged him.

"Whoa get off me please tell me that you are not one of the fan girls." He said pushing her off gently looking at her. Amaya put a hand onto her hip blowing out a bang from her left eye.

"No. I am your daughter." The whole room except Nightwing and Cyborg had their mouths open in shock.

"S-Say what now?" Beast Boy stuttered. Amaya smiled.

**Author's Note: Yay second chapter done! And it is a cliffhanger please review and thank you to those who had reviewed and added this to their favorites now off to write chapter three! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the characters just my OC's that I have on here**

**Author's Note: Am I late on updating? Haha thanks to those who had reviewed my last chapter and who also added them to their favorites**

"B-but that's impossible there is no way the only way it could ever happen-" Beast Boy shook his head fast, trying to see if it was a dream but it wasn't.

"Well it did you're my father." Amaya said, pointing at him. It was quiet around the room. Beast Boy crossed his arms, looking long and hard at Amaya with a look she could not understand.

"Is it true Beast Boy, is she really your daughter?" Starfire chimed in studying Amaya as well. Beast Boy looked at his long-time teammate at everyone, then back at Amaya.

"How do you know that I could be your father?" He asked then, breaking the silence. Amaya had dugged into her pocket grabbing out the picture, handing it to him. He widen his eyes.

"I had found this deep into my mother's room." She said. Beast Boy looked up from the picture. "She never talks about you, but I know she sometimes dream of you." He bit his lip looking anywhere but at Amaya.

"No, no this can't be true!" He threw the picture onto the floor turning into a bird and flew out of the tower before anyone could say anything to stop him. Amaya bent over to pick up the balled up picture, smoothing it out. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"He needs time to process this." He said. He was about her age, maybe a year or two, wearing jeans and a black tee shirt, and has dark red hair. "I'm Nightfly." He said, holding out a hand. Amaya fought back a tear.

"Amaya." She shook it and he had smiled.

"Let me show you around the tower." He said, putting a hand on her shoulder guiding her. When the two teenagers left the living room, all he adults looked at each other, trying to process of all that has happened.

Nightwing was the first to speak.

"We need to find a way to get in contact with Raven." He said pacing around the room. Cyborg pulled out his arm, doing a search but shook his head.

"It's like she's vanished, there is no records anywhere." Starfire had sighed putting a hand underneath her chin.

"But how is that possible? We have to find her." She said worried. Cyborg snapped his fingers and everyone had looked at him.

"She said she had come from New York right? So all we have to do is—"He began typing buttons onto his arm but was disappointed again. "No record either." He said. "And I had tried both Raven and Amaya." Everyone had sighed in frustration.

"But how? There's got to be something." They all shook their head. Nightwing groaned.

"Unless of course she does not wish to be found?" Starfire asked as if it were a question.

"I need air." Nightwing said walking out of the tower.

"I am going to try and find them." Cyborg said walking out of the living room heading towards his room upstairs. Starfire realized that she is alone and looked around the living room.

"I shall go check and Nightfly and Amaya."

Beast Boy was on a rock, throwing small rocks across the water, making them skip. "Hey." He had turned around to see Nightwing, who was walking over, sitting on a rock next to Beast Boy grabbing a rock.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked grabbing another and threw it. Nightwing did the same.

"Nothing much." Nightwing said shrugging. Beast Boy had made a noise at the back of his throat throwing another rock. "How are you handling all of this?" He asked, pointing at the tower. Another rock was thrown when he did not answer. Nightwing sighed. "I know it's a lot to take in." He said kindly. Beast Boy glared at him.

"You have no idea. I am so confused and angry." Another rock. Nightwing watched the rock skipping six times before hitting the water.

"You're angry because she didn't tell you." Nightwing pointed out. Beast Boy groaned, standing up throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"When I saw that picture I-I lost it." He grabbed his green spiky hair. " I didn't think that this would happen." He sighed, staring out into the water.

"Once is all it takes." Beast Boy sat back down on the rock with his head into his hands.

"She could have told me! I just don't understand." Nightwing placed a hand onto his shoulder. Beast Boy looked at him.

"Maybe, maybe she was afraid." He said then.

"Afraid of what?" Nightwing was about to answer when his Communicator went off. It was Cyborg.

"What is it?" Nightwing asked, standing up.

"I found Raven." Nightwing and Beast Boy looked at each other and Beast Boy grabbed his Communicator.

"Where is she?" Cyborg sweat dropped. They could hear arguing in the background.

"Uh, you guys might wanna come back." Cyborg had hung up and both titans looked at each other.

"You don't mean—"

"She's back."

**Author's Note: CLIFFHANGER! So sorry that it is short though! Thank you to all who has followed me and reviewed so far it really helps getting this story going! Uh oh Raven has returned to get her daughter wonder what her reaction would be once she sees Beast Boy and wonder what his reaction would be once he sees her. Wow how did she get here so fast? Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except my OC's that I have on here**

**Author's Note: OMG Thanks so much for all your love for my story and sending your reviews it really makes my day because I was have a bad week so to help me get better I shall update this chapter please review!**

"Mom you don't understand." They heard Amaya's voice when Nightwing and Beast Boy walked back into the tower.

"I cannot believe you ran away to here out of all places." Beast Boy's heart skipped a beat when he had heard Raven spoke.

"I wanted to find my father, you don't talk about him." They did not enter the living room yet and stood, listening.

"There's a good reason for that and you know that." Raven explained strictly. They heard Amaya groaned in frustration.

"No I don't you never gave me the reason. I finally found him mom! Aren't you happy about it too?" Beast Boy heard Raven sighed. "Didn't you loved him once?" She asked. Beast Boy held his breath, waiting for her answer.

"We are leaving."

"Beast Boy hold on." Nightwing whispered when Beast Boy walked by him, entering the living room.

"Raven!" He shouted once he had entered, balling a fist. Everyone was silent, no one had moved from his or her spot. "It's-it's you." He observed her. She was standing in the middle of the room her back was facing him while she looked at her daughter. She no longer has short hair she carries long violet hair that reached about her waist. She did not wear uniform; she wore a long black skirt wearing a dark blue shirt. "You, you look—" He couldn't finish.

"Amaya we are leaving. Now." She said ignoring Beast Boy. Amaya had lock her legs together, crossing her arms.

"No mom. I am not leaving." Raven made a noise.

"You will do as I say." Amaya shook her head. "Damnit Amaya you are so difficult." That hit Amaya's nerve.

"So are you! You never once talk about my father not once since I was born! You ran away from Teen Titans without any explanation! All I want is a family with a mom and a dad." She looked softly at Beast Boy for a second, and then glared at Raven. "And I am not leaving until that happens." Dead silence. Beast Boy stopped breathing.

"You do not know anything—"

"Guys!" Everyone had turned to look at Nightwing who was standing next to Beast Boy. "Let us all calm down. Look I know that this is a lot to take in. We have not seen Raven for 16 years and a lot has changed." He looked at Raven. "Can you and Amaya stay for one night?" Raven's eyes had drifted over to Beast Boy for a second then looked at Nightwing. She sighed, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Starfire was the first to hug Raven to the ground. "Get off me." But she wouldn't.

"Oh friend Raven I have missed you oh so much!" She cried, helping Raven to her feet. "Your hair is long." She observed.

"Uh, yeah." Cyborg was next, picking her up off the ground. "G-great to see you too I guess." She catches her breath. Nightwing smiled at the reunion chuckling when Starfire introduced Raven to Nightfly. He had glanced at Beast Boy.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" He shook his head.

"I am going to my room." Beast Boy said disappearing. Nightwing sighed, looking back towards the group to find Raven looking at him.

"You have changed a lot Raven." He said, crossing his arms.

"So have you Robin."

"I am called Nightwing now." He said. Raven had nodded.

"All right! It is six o clock! Dinnertime who is ready for pizza?" Cyborg asked, checking his arm watch.

"Me!" Everyone except Nightwing and Raven shouted.

"All right then let's go!"

Everyone was talking excitably when they had returned home from pizza. "So how do you like Jump City?" Nightfly asked Amaya flying over to sit down on the couch, stretching out his feet. Amaya shrugged her shoulders looking around.

"Very different from New York City." She said. Nightwing smirked, patting at a spot next to him.

"Tell me about it." Starfire had giggled softly from the kitchen watching them.

"I believe that he is doing the flirting." She whispered, flying over to Nightwing. He smirked, putting an arm around her waist.

"Heh," He shook his head. "I'll talk to him later." She smiled. Cyborg had slammed a pizza box onto the island shaking his head.

"Can't believe that Beast Boy actually skipped out on pizza." He rolled his eyes.

"Did you get tofu?" Nightwing asked. Cyborg had nodded.

"I was about to go give it to him." He glanced at Raven, who was drinking her tea and Cyborg pretended to look at his arm. "But my battery is low so I can't. Raven, can you do it?" All three looked at Raven who did not look up.

"Why can't those two?" She nodded towards Starfire and Nightwing.

"Your name came up first." He gave a toothy smile. Raven rolled her eyes, setting the cup down, walking over to pick up the pizza walking out of the kitchen.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Nightwing asked, once Raven was out of earshot. Cyborg shrugged.

Raven sighed looking up at Beast Boy's name planted on the door. She knows that he is in there she could feel through her powers. She took a deep breath, before reaching out her other hand to knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She heard him asked. Raven cleared her throat.

"You didn't come for pizza, so we got you a tofu pizza." Silence. The door had opened and Raven and Beast Boy were face to face. She held out the pizza. "Here." He took it without a word. "You're welcome." She said and had begun walking away.

"Why?" She froze but didn't turn around but knew what he was asking.

"I can't." She walked again. She gasped when she felt him turn around in order to face him. "Beast Boy." He glared at her.

"You must tell me, tell me why you have kept Amaya a secret." He grabbed her shoulders. "Don't tell me it was because of another guy." SLAP!

"How dare you!" She used her powers to disappear. Beast Boy rubbed his burning cheek.

"I can't believe that I just said that." He beat himself on the head for that. "Damnit."

Everyone had jumped slightly when Raven's teacup had broken into pieces. "Looks like it did not work well." Cyborg said, getting a broom to clean up.

"Are they ever going to talk again?" Amaya asked sighing. "I'm sorry everyone."

"Do not say that it's your fault, they just need—"

"Time." Nightwing finished for Starfire. Everyone had nodded in agreement. "It's late I think everyone needs rest." Cyborg yawned. "Raven is probably in her old room upstairs; do you need someone to take you?" He asked looking at Amaya. She shook her head.

"No I think I can find it." She yawned. "Sleep well everyone." Everyone yawned when they had all went to their separate ways and Amaya was making her way down the hall.

"Amaya," She turned around to see Beast Boy at the door to his room with a look she could not read. "I hope you sleep well." He gave a small smile.

"Thanks, you too. Dad." Beast Boy looked away slightly and Amaya had slapped a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry I didn't—"

"It's alright you just, caught me off guard." Amaya nodded. Beast Boy had sighed. "Just, tell Raven I'm sorry." He went back into his room. Amaya sighed, walking away.

"I just hope that my parents will be together again.

**Author's Note: OMG it's like 6:00 in the morning and I had just finished getting ready for school and I thought that I should update this. Ha-ha, what did you guys think of their reaction of one of another? Tell me in your review! In addition, question: which comic did Rae and BB had a relationship I want to read it so bad! Have a good day at school everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Five**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Teen Titans, just the OC's that I have on here**

**Author's Note: OMG thank you to anyone who had looked and reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before that it really make me happy to update more and a few days ago I had updated a chapter for my other TT story before sure to look at that too. Enjoy happy reading!**

A knock had sounded outside her mother's bedroom door while Amaya was brushing her teeth the next morning, getting ready for her and her mother's departure to return to New York City. "Who is it?" She heard her mother ask.

"It's me." Amaya spit the toothpaste water, resining out her mouth, turning off the sink, poking her head through to see her mother on the bed. "Come on can we talk?" Her mother looked at Amaya.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms. Amaya heard a sigh, looking at the door.

"Face to face. Please?" It was a pleading voice. "I'm sorry about last night, I should not have accuse you at wrong." What are they talking about? Amaya asked in her head raising an eyebrow at her mom. She sighed, walking towards the door, allowing it to slide open to reveal Beast Boy, her father. He smiled when he had saw Amaya standing by the bathroom. "Good morning Amaya." She returned the smile.

"Good morning." There was an awkward silence and both her mother and Beast Boy looked at her. She got the hint." Oh wow I am hungry better hurry and eat breakfast before we head back." She chuckled nervously when Beast Boy moved aside so that Amaya could walk out. "I'll make your tea." She said to her mom who had nodded and Amaya walked away, leaving Beast Boy and her mother alone.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy grabbed Raven in a hug. "I am sorry for everything." He held her close to him. Raven stood there, motionless, staring at the wall that was behind Beast Boy. "I just wanted to know why." He said, smelling her scent that he had missed so much. He heard Raven sighed.

"I-I can't." Raven said, whispering. Beast Boy pulled Raven back, searching her face but could not read it.

"Then stay please don't leave again." It was quiet neither of them saying anything.

"I can't we have to leave. Amaya should have not come here." Beast Boy shook his head.

"It's good that she did. We finally found you Rae we don't want you to leave again." Raven did not say anything figuring out what to say.

"Give me until after breakfast, I'll tell everyone my answer." His face had lit up but she had put a hand in the air. "Don't get any hopes up." She said disappearing leaving Beast Boy alone in the hallway with a small smile.

"Please say yes."

"Gosh Cyborg where did you learn to cook? These pancakes are really good." Amaya handed the plate to Cyborg who was by the stove, making more pancakes. He gave her a toothy smile when he placed two more pancakes on her plate.

"Why thank you Amaya. Finally someone who likes my cooking." He laughed when Amaya had sat back down in her seat next to Starfire, who was putting mustard on her pancakes instead of syrup.

"I enjoy your cooking too friend Cyborg! More please!" She had flown over to get more and Nightwing chuckled at Starfire next to her, shaking his head.

"Which is why I had fell in love with her." He wasn't directly speaking to her but Amaya had smiled.

"Hey yo Cyborg after you are done I am making tofu pancakes!" Amaya looked up to see Beast Boy walking into the kitchen who seems like in good spirits. I wonder what mom and Beast Boy talked about? She wondered.

"Well it might take a while it depends." Cyborg replied, flipping pancakes Beast Boy had nodded, walking over to the counter to make coffee.

"Has anyone seen Raven?" He asked, looking around while the coffee was making. Everyone had shaken their heads no.

"She had not made it down here I don't believe." Nightwing said crossing his arms and had looked at Amaya. "Has she been up?" She nodded and had sighed where is she? She thought to herself. She used her powers to figure out her mother's emotions, it was sad and confusion. What is she thinking right now? Amaya could not find the answer.

"Are you alright?" She jumped when Nightfly slightly touches her shoulder, she nodded.

"Just thinking is all." He smiled understanding. She could feel someone's eyes on her, and when she had looked up it was Beast Boy. He noticed and had gave a small smile, returning to his tofu pancakes.

"Good morning everyone." Everyone was silent when Raven had entered the kitchen, walking towards the coffee maker seeing her tea already made by Amaya.

"Hey Raven there's some pancakes on the island if you want some." Cyborg pointed at one of the two plates that contain regular pancakes and one that has Beast Boy's tofu pancakes. Amaya saw her mother gave a small smile.

"Thanks Cyborg I-I'll go get some." She grabbed a small plate over the counter, grabbing two pancakes, was putting syrup on it, and had started eating. Soon after that, everyone had gone back to their morning conversations.

*Amaya.* Amaya looked at her mother who was taking a small bite of her pancakes. *We are staying.* She wanted to jump up and down and cheer. *Let me tell them.* She nodded once understanding and had smiled.

Amaya and her mother were standing by the door, getting ready to leave and she worried that her mother had changed her mind about staying in Jump City. "It was nice seeing you again Raven." Nightwing spoke out. "It was nice meeting you too Amaya." She gave him a smile.

"Same here." Amaya's mother had cleared her throat and everyone turned to look at her. "Mom?" She asked.

"I-I have been thinking," She started, looking at Beast Boy for a spilt second then looked at everyone else. " I have decided that Amaya and I are staying." Everyone held their breath and Raven had said. "I have been away for a long time when I was pregnant with Amaya." A pause. She sighed. "I can't tell you why I had left. I am doing this for Amaya." Everyone looked at Amaya. She took a deep breath and looked at Nightwing. "Can Amaya and I stay and become Teen Titans?" Nightwing walked over to Raven and had motioned for Amaya to come closer. "Nightwing—"He cut her off with a hug, dragging Amaya into it.

"You don't have to ask, you will always be a Titan." Amaya could see a small tear sliding down her mother's cheek. Nightwing smiled at Amaya. "Welcome to the team."

"GROUP HUG TIME!" Cyborg yelled and everyone had rushed over to the three of them in a huge tight hug. Moments of happiness were interrupted by a alarm going off and Nightwing rushed to the TV screen to see the trouble.

"It's Dark Magician Girl! Titans GO!" This is Amaya's first mission, she felt nervous. Everyone ran out the door, Amaya felt a hand on her shoulder, and it was Nightfly.

"I'll show you the ropes." He smirked and she had rolled her eyes.

"Sure, thanks." Okay here I go Amaya had thought, following Nightfly. This is my new home now. Thank you mom.

**Author's Note: OMG I finally updated! I am so happy and I had laughed at my new OC villain that I had created can anyone guess where I had gotten the name from? Ha-ha please review!**

**Thanks To:**

_**Numbuh13m, kidjokester123, Katwizzle, supermariofan14, innocentanimefan, Tterit, Sergeant Daniel, **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Six**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not own any characters from Teen Titans just my OC's that I have on here**

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I know I took too long to update! I had a lot of quizzes and tests and I didn't have time to type but I did manage to write it up first in my notebook! It won't happen again please review this chapter and happy reading!**

" Who is this Dark Magician Girl?" Amaya asked, flying with her mother, Starfire, and Nightfly. Nightfly rolled his green eyes scoffing.

"This chick that can do magic. Been robbing stores for about a year now, using magic to get her out of jail. She is annoying." Below them driving the T-Car, Cyborg had laughed. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Just laughing at the last time we had fought her." Nightfly flushed madly red.

"Shut up Cyborg! As I said she's annoying, a villain and is so not my type and she's old!" He started mumbling quietly. Cyborg had scoffed at him.

"What is your type then?" Nightfly balled his fists making his energy green. "Do not do that to my car man!" Nightwing whistled below on his N-Cycle (Hint: He changed it from R-Cycle to N-Cycle).

"Alright everyone enough junk talk we gotta focus as a team and stop Dark Magician Girl once and for all." Everyone was quiet and Nightly had shook his head, calming himself down.

"What kind of villain is she? What powers does she have?" Raven asked, flying next to Amaya.

"She does the magic just like the Mumbo." Starfire stated Raven widen her eyes.

"Is she the daughter of Mumbo?" She asked everyone shook their head no.

"What we can gather is that she was trained by him since she was three and none of us knew that back then." Raven nodded, understanding.

"So what's the plan this time Nightwing?" Cyborg asked, everyone was quiet waiting for his answer.

"Follow my lead."

"Alright! I'll make this easy and quick, just give me what I want and I won't send anyone to Alice in Wonderland." The girl behind the counter was shaking when she had pulled the door of the cashier out, grabbing bills and was putting them into a black hat that was being held by a woman in her 20s. She had dark like hair that was down by her waist, but she keeps it in a long braid. She wore Goth-like purple shirt, with a purple-like jacket and a green bow tie that was tied around her neck, with black boots to match. She laughed when most of the money coming into the hat. "And don't forget the money from those vaults." She used her magic wand that she had pulled out using it to open the vaults. "Now hurry up!" The clerk ran hurry inside the vault grabbing the money. "This is easier than pulling a rabbit out of a hat."

"You know what it will be easier? Putting you in jail." The woman growled and turned pointing her magic wand at Nightwing and the Titans, who scattered. "Titans go!"

"Well if it isn't the Titans, how unpleasant." She growled as a green and black gorilla can running at her but she hit Beast Boy with her wand sending him flying to a glass window, making it shatter everywhere. Amaya gasped, flying over to him in his human form, rubbing his head.

"Are you alright?" She asked, helping him stand. Beast Boy nodded at her wincing in pain that was coming from his left arm. "Y-your arm." She looked at it, it was bloody with glass shards. "Let me help." She took a deep breath, bringing her two hands over his arm, a blue light came making the blood, and the shards disappear.

"Thanks." Beast Boy said, smiling at Amaya.

"No problem."

"Amaya!" Amaya and Beast Boy looked up to see Raven fighting Dark Magician Girl, both their energies clashing together, Raven losing.

"I'm coming mother!" She flew over to help with her mom making her energy clash with hers making it stronger than Dark Magician Girl. She is losing but Dark Magician Girl is using her last bit of energy.

"Cyborg! We need more power!" Raven yelled.

"On it Raven!" Cyborg yelled, running towards Raven and Amaya using an arm to make blue light.

"I can still take you on! Three against one? No problem." She pushed hard, trying to make her energy compete with the three Titans and had widened her eyes when she had seen her own and their energy coming at her. "What? No! Must have more—" She was cut off when the energies had blasted her off the floor, sending her up in the air, hitting her hard on the wooden floor, her magic wand breaking in half. "Nooo! My wand!"

"Looks like you are going to be in jail for a while." Nightwing said, walking over to put on handcuffs.

"I will get my revenge." Dark Magician Girl had muttered Nightfly had chuckled.

"That is what you said last time DMG."

"Last year before that." Chimed Beast Boy.

"And the day after that." Chimed Cyborg.

"And that day before that day." Chimed Starfire.

Everyone had high fived each other once the police officers took Dark Magician Girl to jail. "Think she'll stay this time?" Cyborg asked, slamming a hand on Nightwing's shoulder.

"If she gets out again, the Titans will be ready."

"Oh yeah, we just saved the day once again! I say we should all go out for pizza!" Everyone groaned at Beast Boy. "What did I say?" Starfire shook her head at Beast Boy.

"Can we please let Amaya or Raven picks the day of the food out? I mean they did most of the kick of the butt." Cyborg looked hurt.

"What about me? I helped too!" Starfire had giggled nervously and Cyborg waved her off. "Nah, they can pick today." Everyone looked at Raven and Amaya. Amaya had shrugged her shoulders, looking at her mother.

"We can have pizza." This made Beast Boy excited so he went to jump on Raven for a hug and she had pushed him off. "No hugs." She muttered, dusting herself off.

"Come on then you guys!" Cyborg yelled. Unnoticed to the Titans, on top of a building there was a dark hooded figure, looking down at the Titans but mostly, at Amaya. The figure had growled.

"You have failed me Dark Magician Girl, now I have to take things into my own hands."

**Author's Note: SO sorry for the long waited wait please forgive me! I hope you liked the chapter. Right now I am writing chapter seven in my journal so it should be up real soon I hope!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Teen Titans I only own my characters that I have created**

**Author's Note: SO sorry again with the late update! I have been so busy being a senior and I have a senior project going on and homecoming and one of my friends had won and I was busy watching Korean Dramas but I have been writing in my journal I just need to type up the chapters I haven't forgotten this story I will finish it! O, you people should watch a K Drama called Glass Mask it is good!**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Azarath, Metrion, Zen—"A book flew off out of Raven's old bookshelves. She crack open an eye to see her daughter Amaya running her hands through her blonde hair in frustration. "You got to keep focus." She said with a sigh. Amaya had groaned in annoyance.

"We have been doing this since we had gotten back from pizza. It is now 11:00 and I am tired, can we stop now?" Amaya crossed her arms, sending a glare at Raven.

"No you need this to get in control with your powers and emotions and every time I let you do it on your own you slack off. Again." She closed her eyes, sighing calmly and began chanting. Amaya had rolled her eyes while she watched her mother. She rolled her eyes again, crossing her legs and began chanting.

Two books went falling from the bookshelves when a knock on the door startled them both. "Go away." Raven growled out.

"Uh, it's me Beast Boy, Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"We are busy!" Amaya and Raven gave each other looks.

"Please mom?" She asked forming a puppy dog look that made Raven think of Beast Boy.

"Uh, hello?" Raven had sighed and had motioned Amaya to open the door to reveal Beast Boy wearing pajamas pants and a t-shirt. "Hey Amaya." He gave her a hug and she had returned it. "What are you guys up to?" He asked, giving Raven a small smile. She did not return it.

"Well we were mediating." Raven said, crossing her arms. Amaya had rolled her eyes at her.

"But we have been doing it all evening and I am really tired." Beast Boy had chuckled at her.

"Come on Raven give her a break." Raven stood up at the same time as a drawer pushed opened by her dresser.

"If you want to take a break and not be serious then fine, do the hell you want to do." Amaya and Beast Boy looked at Raven when she was walking towards the door, bumping into his shoulder. Amaya had sighed, watching her mother's back.

"Why does she want you to learn your powers and control emotions?" Beast Boy asked, rubbing his now bruised shoulder. Amaya had shrugged her shoulders and had fingered combed her blonde hair.

"She never gave me that explanation. I always ask her that but she always says it is to make me stronger but I am already strong. You saw what I did in that battle right?" Beast Boy shook his head, crossing his arms. "So to answer your question I do not know." She yawned softly stretching out her arms, rubbing an eye. "I am really tired so I am going to bed." Beast Boy had smirked at her, reaching over to ruffle up her hair.

"Good night Amaya." He turned and walked towards the door and had frozen when Amaya had spoken.

"Good night, dad." He sighed deeply, walking out.

Beast Boy grabbed his head while he was leaning up against the wall outside of Raven's room, trying to think things through. To be honest he does not know when he is going to get used to being called dad. Every time Amaya calls him that, he just froze to his spot. "Why are you still here?" He jumped slightly at Raven's voice. He looked up to see her carrying her hot tea. She gave him a glare.

"Just…thinking." He said Raven had rolled her eyes, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Can you do that somewhere else?" Beast Boy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Why are you like this to me Rae? We haven't seen each other in a long time and now you are treating me like crap." Silence.

"That is my business. I am only staying because of Amaya."

"And not because of the Titans?" Raven glared at him. "Or me?" She looked away from him. "Raven tell me what is going on! I need to know!"

"I can't tell you! So quit asking me that!" Beast Boy walked over to Raven, putting his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Let me go." He shook his head.

"Not until you answer my question." She glared at him. "Raven I am serious." Raven had shaken her head and had used her powers to move Beast Boy out of her way onto another wall. She made a quick walk to her room using her powers to make the sliding door sealed shut.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called at the door. He cursed and had banged the door. He sighed, walking away.

**Amaya's POV**

I have never seen my mom break down in front of me like she is doing now. She leaned against the door, her hands shaking when she was holding her tea. I jumped slightly at Beast Boy's voice. "Raven!" I heard him cursed and had banged the door. I had heard him walk away, his emotions screaming hurt and confusion. I did not speak until I made sure that he was gone.

"Mother?" I gasped slightly when I had seen her black energy surrounding the teacup making it splash and shattered. I made a shield with my magic blocking the glass and tea. "Mom!" I called rushing to her side when she had slide to the ground. I had put my arms around her shoulders as she cried. "I'm sorry mom I will be serious I promise." I smoothed her, knowing it was not about me learning the powers.

"I'm sorry Amaya, I-I should have not brought you into this world." I widen my eyes while my head was on top of hers.

"What do you mean mom?" I asked. Silence. I looked down to see my mother sleeping in my arms. "Mother."

**End of Amaya's POV**

"Is Raven not feeling well?" Amaya had jumped slightly, almost dropping the herbal tea she was putting on the breakfast tray the next morning. She turned around to see Beast Boy leaning against the island with his arms crossed. Amaya had sighed, picking up the food tray full of pancakes, eggs, orange juice and tea.

"I do not know, but she is tired." She shrugged her shoulders. "I have to take this to her."

"Let me do it." She blinked her eyes at Beast Boy. "It's my fault that she is feeling this way." Amaya shook her head no at him.

"I do not think that's a good idea."

"Then let me." Amaya and Beast Boy looked over too see Nightwing walking into the kitchen. "Let me bring that tray to Raven." Amaya had thought for a minute looking between Beast Boy and Nightwing. She had handed the tray over to him as he had half smiled at her. "Thank you." He had walked out of the kitchen leaving Amaya and Beast Boy alone.

It was dark inside Raven's room as she lay in bed with the covers over her head. "Why did I break down like that? And in front of Amaya." She had tossed to one side closing her eyes. "Damn if only—"She jumped slightly when she heard the door knocked. "Amaya you don't have to knock." Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's me." She widens her eyes when she had heard Nightwing's voice. What is he doing here? Raven had thought. "Can I come in? I know that Amaya was supposed to bring you breakfast tray but I had volunteered to take her place." Raven stood very still, not moving even a muscle. She slowly made her way up on the bed, using her powers to turn on the candles that were surrounding her room. "Raven?" Nightwing had asked. Raven had sighed.

"Come in." She muttered, watching the sliding door being open to reveal Nightwing carrying a food tray with breakfast. He had smiled softly when he had made it across her bed, setting the tray gently down across her lap. "Thanks." She said, looking at the pancakes, eggs and orange juice and tea.

"You're welcome." Nightwing said, smiling at her again. Silence, an awkward silence. "Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, looking at Raven who was staring at her food. Raven had sighed and had picked up a fork and had started eating.

"Why are you still here?" Raven asked. Nightwing had shrugged his shoulders with a sigh and Raven had rolled her eyes. "Everything's fine." She took a small sip from her tea.

"I know that you are lying about everything's fine." He said slowly. Raven had looked up at Nightwing who had his arms crossed.

"I-I just can't." She said slowly, pushing away the tray being careful not to spill food or drink. Nightwing looked at her, curious.

"Can't what? Explain why you left?" Raven glared at him.

"Amaya's the reason as to why I had left." Nightwing shook his head, not believing her. "You don't believe me."

"I know that there's more than you are telling me." Raven had looked away from him. Nightwing went to grab her hand. "If you can't tell him, tell me." Raven shook her head removing her hand away from his.

"I just can't." Nightwing had sighed, giving up and had begun to walk away.

"We used to tell each other everything." Nightwing said softly. Raven had balled her fists with the covers not saying or doing anything when Nightwing had left her room.

"I'm sorry."

It was a quiet day for the Titans. An almost a full day without fighting bad guys. Everyone was doing his or her own thing, until:

"TITANS TROUBLE!" Nightwing had yelled. Everyone had gathered around the huge computer watching Nightwing searching for the force of trouble.

"Is it Dark Magician Girl again?" Nightfly asked, floating next to his mother Starfire. Nightwing had shaken his head.

"It's an unknown enemy we gotta stop it. Titans GO!"

"Oh,"

"My,"

"God."

Everyone was trying to figure out where or what the monster was that was attacking the Jump City Bridge. All they could see were long black arms coming out from the ocean, grabbing the polls that were holding the bridge. "Titans move!" Nightwing called going ahead on his N-Cycle.

"Amaya with me!" Raven commanded. Amaya felt something going up her spine when she felt a pine of fear coming from her mother. Amaya was making her way towards her mother when something grabbed one of her legs. She screamed. "Amaya!" Raven yelled using her own powers to get the long arm off but it would not.

"Mom it will not come off!" Amaya yelled, using her own powers but another arm came to grab her leg.

"_**Well, well, well. So nice to finally to have my master's prey." **_The titans had stopped moving when they had heard a voice from the ocean.

"Who are you?" Nightwing yelled, balling his fists. Beast Boy as a bird was trying to get Amaya out of clutches but somehow he could not get her out.

"_**Ha-ha, she can never escape my grasp. The master will be pleased."**_

"Let go of my daughter now!" Raven yelled with rage, forming a black energy. The monster in the ocean had laughed.

"_**Do it and I will kill your daughter in one move? I am surprised that you do not remember me Raven." **_Amaya looked at her other, wondering how the monster knew her name.

"How could I forget? You were my mentor. Let go of her now Donovan!"

"_**Aw very good Raven your father would be pleased." **_Raven had growled.

"Titans attack!" Nightwing yelled everyone moved into make an attack, but Raven had blocked them with a shield.

"You fool! He has Amaya! What the hell do you want Donovan?" Donovan had laughed.

"_**Well I already got it. Trigon will soon return." **_Raven had growled once more.

"But I thought we destroyed Trigon?" Starfire asked in confusion. Raven looked at Beast Boy in his bird form.

"This is the reason why I left. Amaya is the key into bringing back Trigon and also, is the key into destruction into the world."

**Author's Note: I haven't updated in months and I leave you guys in a CLIFFHANGER?! So sorry but since it is Election Day and I have no school I decided to finish typing up this chapter! Please review! O that of you who like Korean Dramas a new one came out and it is called King of Dramas!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans, just any character that I had created and using**

**Author's Note: I know, I know it has been awhile, but school is taking a lot from me since it is senior year and I have five months left till graduation in May but I will try and update this story often I have not given up on this one. Check out my other one called The Transfer Student. Review please!**

I had looked from Donovan to my mother, to my father Beast Boy who was morphed into a bird. I am a key into destroying the world? And to bring her father back? I struggled against the grip that was on my leg, trying to set myself free, but his hold was tighter than before. "Is that why you left Raven because she is the Key?" Mother looked at Nightwing who was down below us on his N-Cycle. "Why the hell didn't you tell us before?" He shouted.

"Because it was dangerous that's why! I know how to handle my problems and I didn't need you guys to help me!" She had looked at Beast Boy then. " And I honestly did not think that she will be looking for you." She sighed, balling her fists, forming the black energy. "If she didn't none of this would have happened." Donovan had laughed evilly, and I can tell that he was enjoying the moment. "Let my daughter go!" She aimed at the ocean, throwing two balls of black energy making splashing on the water.

"_**I think not. As I said before I need her to bring back Trigon." **_He had laughed evilly and I had screamed when I had felt myself being pulled down.

"Over my dead body!" My mother screamed making more black energy and was aiming at the long arms that were holding my leg. Donavan had laughed again. "Amaya hang on! Try using your powers to set yourself free!" I had closed my eyes and had begun focusing on my energy, but I had screamed.

"I can't! Something is blocking me from using my powers!" I struggled again, trying my hardest to set myself free from his grip.

"_**She cannot escape me! Trigon shall rise again! Make one move and I will kill her!" **_He laughed as I felt being pulled down again. I kept struggling, knowing that I am almost towards the water.

"We need to come up with something now!" My mother had yelled in panic, her face showing emotion, as I became closer and closer to the water. I had tried everything, but something is blocking my powers and I cannot get free and I need to hurry fast before it is too late. "Beast Boy!" Beast Boy had turned into a dinosaur bird and had flown down to try to get a bite of the arm that was holding me. Beast Boy was changing into all kinds of flying animals but none could break me free. Another arm had shot through from the ocean, knocking Beast Boy farther into the sky and into the city.

"Dad!" I shouted. I had held my breath as I felt myself hitting the cold water, faces of my mother and the other Titans are blurry as I sink faster and faster into the deeper water. Donavan had laughed as he had pulled me down farther.

"_**You will never escape me I will bring you to my master." **_I held my breath as I got a good look at my enemy; He was a skinny man, with a huge head and long arms flying all over the place. He smiled at me when I had come under water and I was struggling to set myself free. _**"You will bring back master." **_He had snarled when he had come closer.

I could feel myself getting weak from the lack of oxygen that I had left and I felt my world going into darkness and I could not breathe. Is this the end for me?

**Beast Boy's POV**

I had groaned, rubbing the pain that was forming in the back of my head. The bastard, he will pay for this. "Beast Boy!" I had looked up to see Starfire and Nightfly flying towards me, helping me up on my feet. "Are you alright?" Starfire asked with a worry look on his face.

"I will be once this bastard is dead." I had growled and had morphed into a large bird and had flown ahead of them, flying as fast as I can to get to the ocean where Amaya is, struggling to be free. I did not stop once I had gotten there, everyone was screaming at me as I made a dive into the ocean, morphing into a great white shark looking for Amaya.

I heard gurgling screams once I have swam around the corner and had stop dead into my tracks at the scene that I had saw. All I saw was Donovan being beaten up by another great white shark, his arms all over the place and blood everywhere, but no Amaya. Donovan had noticed that I was there and had made a move to attack me but I had turned around and had hit him with my tail and the other great white took a bite out of him and had threw him across the ocean. Where is Amaya? I had stared at the shark because something was wrong with it and I could see that it was shrinking and getting smaller, and I could see feet and hands forming. Wait, did I see feet and hands? I had widened my eyes when I had saw Amaya changed back from the great white, falling slowly. I had caught her just in time, putting her onto my back, quickly morphing into a dolphin swimming all the way into the surface, still could not believe at what I had just saw.

Once I had gotten into the surface, Raven was next to me grabbing her. "What happened?" She asked once I had changed back into human form, running a hand through my wet spiky hair. I just looked at her. "What happened to Donovan?" She asked.

"I think he is gone." I said Raven had nodded at me, checking Amaya to make sure that she was okay. "I had changed into the great white and had fought him off." There is no sense into saying anything about Amaya until later, especially with the team standing next to us. Raven had sighed in relief and had muttered thank you. I did not say you are welcome.

"We better get her into the med bay let her heal. Guys it is over." Everyone had nodded at Nightwing.

**End OF Beast Boy's POV**

**Third Person POV**

They were back at Titans Tower and once Cyborg had hooked up Amaya, everyone except Raven left the room, and everything was quiet since then. Raven has her head in her arms, holding Amaya's hand, and was chanting, chanting a spell to make her daughter heal faster. Raven had looked up and had notice that her daughter was floating in midair, just as Raven would be floating if she had been injured. "Amaya." She had whispered, patting her blonde hair, moving it away from her face. She had jumped slightly when she had heard the door sliding opened and had heard soft footsteps behind her but did not look as she already knew who it was.

"How is she?" Beast Boy asked, standing at the end of the med bay bed, holding the railing with one hand. Raven had sighed and did not answer and Beast Boy had balled his fist that was on the railing. "Raven."

"She is fine, you can leave now." Raven said without looking at him. Beast Boy had growled quietly but Raven had heard him.

"She is my daughter too you know even though you have kept her a secret for all these years." He scoffed at her.

"You should be happy because now you know the reason." Raven scoffed back.

"I am not happy with the reason. Rae, you could have told me I would have done something." Beast Boy had walked over to the wall to grab the chair that was leaning against it and had brought it over close to where Raven was sitting.

"Oh yea, like what? Name one thing that you could have done." Raven had crossed her arms glaring at Beast Boy.

"I would have protected her." Raven had gotten up from her chair and had slapped Beast Boy across the face, hard. Beast Boy slowly brought his hand up to his red face.

"We were young, we were stupid, and you did not use protection. This is your fault."

"How is it my fault? You wanted it too! We were in love Raven does that make any difference to you at all? So what if we did not use protection. You still could have told me. Why didn't you?" Raven had looked away from him, and had looked at Amaya silently.

"I was not strong enough."

"For what?"

"Mom, dad?" Beast Boy and Raven had looked up to see Amaya slowly sitting up in bed and Beast Boy and Raven had looked at each other. "I-I think I know why my powers were blocked." She said slowly, looking at her mother and then Beast Boy.

"Why Amaya?" Raven asked grabbing her other hand and was holding them close to her.

"I-I think I had changed into a great white shark." Raven had widened her eyes and had stared at Beast Boy. Does Amaya have a new power?

**Author's Note: How is that for a cliffhanger? Sorry that it had taken so long to update school and everything but I have not given up this story so please review and Happy New Year.. **


	9. Author's Note

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Author's Note**

**Beast Boy: (Clears throat) "In behave of LadyFelton1994; she would like me to tell all of you amazing readers that she is not dead. She is currently writing the new chapter for our story Their Daughter as of this moment. I do not know when she will be able to update seeing as she is a senior and is graduating in May and have this huge ginormous Senior Project to do that is taking all of her time writing this awesome story. However I will say—" (Beast Boy turns around a footsteps and saw Robin and Raven) "I already got it cover guys!"**

**Robin: "But she told me to do it. Not you Beast Boy." (Beast Boy rolls eyes)**

**Beast Boy: "Too bad I got here first, plus I was bored." (Raven turns and glares at him) "Why glaring at me?"**

**Raven: "Because you ruined everything."**

**Beast Boy: "How do I ruin everything?" (Raven and Robin looked at each other) **

**Raven: "Do not make me send you to another dimension." **

**Robin: (Sighs) "The update will be here soon probably next month or later on this month who knows." (Shrugs shoulders)**

**Beast Boy: "Yea because she is a horrible updater."**

**Raven and Robin: "BEAST BOY!"**

**Beast Boy: "Sorry just kidding. See you guys soon!"**


	10. Chapter 9

**Teen Titans: Their Daughter: Chapter Nine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Teen Titans except my OC's Amaya, Nightfly, and maybe more if I came up with more.**

**Author's Note: SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! SO SORRY THAT I AM SO VERY LATE!**

"Mom, dad?" Beast Boy and Raven had looked up to see Amaya slowly sitting up in bed and Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other. "I-I think I know why my powers were blocked." She said slowly, looking at her mother and then at Beast Boy.

"Why Amaya?" Raven asked grabbing her other hand and was holding them close to her.

"I-I think I had changed into a great white shark." Raven widened her eyes and had stared at Beast Boy.

"Do you remember how?" Raven asked slowly, looking sideways at Amaya, still looking at Beast Boy. Amaya was quiet for a few minutes and Raven had turned to look at her only daughter. "Amaya?" She asked.

"I-" She was about to speak when the sliding doors of the medical room opened and Cyborg, Nightwing and Nightfly walked in behind Cyborg who was holding a clipboard and was walking over to the monitors.

"I got notice that you are awake Amaya." He had said, writing down her blood pressure by looking at the screen. "Hmm, everything is looking normal." Cyborg didn't notice of how quiet Beast Boy, Raven and Amaya was and Nightwing and Nightfly was studying at the three closely, both have their arms crossed.

"Did we come at a bad time?" Nightwing asked, rising an eyebrow. Beast Boy ran a hand through his green hair.

"No, we're done." Raven said and had stood up and brushed passed Nightwing and had left the medical room. Everyone had looked at her back when the sliding doors had closed. Nightfly had looked curiously at his new friend and teammate, rubbing a finger onto his chin. * Something happened.* He had thought to himself.

"What's going on Beast Boy?" Nightwing asked. Beast Boy had sighed in frustration, had stood up from his chair, and had leaned over the medical bed to ruffle Amaya's hair.

"It is nothing." He said when he had walked by Nightwing and he too had left the room. Both Nightwing and Nightfly turned to look at Amaya who was facing Cyborg while he was checking her eyes.

"I got BB." Cyborg said, writing down some notes on her chart. Nightwing had nodded and had left the room to find Raven. It was just Cyborg, Amaya and Nightfly in the room. After a few minutes of checking Amaya, Cyborg clicked his pen and smiled. "Everything's seems good; however you should just stay in here for one night."

"Okay, thanks Cyborg." Amaya said with a small smile, which Cyborg had returned.

"No problem, see you guys later." He placed the clipboard next to Amaya's bed and left the room, leaving Amaya and Nightfly alone in the room.

Nightfly walked over and sat in the chair that was across from Amaya, the one that Raven had sat in. Amaya had looked up to see him giving her a smirk.

"Hey," He said. Amaya sighed.

"Hi," She said quietly. Nightfly cleared his throat. "Why are you still here?" Amaya asked. Nightfly shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his black hair.

"Just to keep you company." Amaya rolled her eyes. "What did I do?" He asked, kind of offended. Amaya shrugged her shoulder.

"Things are really complicated." Nightfly raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come here? Like I know that Beast Boy is your dad—"

"That is the only reason as to why I am here. I did not realize that their relationship was not as good as I had thought it would be." Nightfly sighed, and ran a hand through his hair again.

"Does she ever talk about him?" Nightfly asked. Amaya looked up at the ceiling for a few moments, thinking back to all of those times she would ask about her father, and had shook her head.

"No, there isn't even one memory in her mind about him either." Nightfly sighed quietly, shaking his head. "I can't believe that I was the reason." Nightfly looked at her for a few moments.

"She wanted to protect you that is why." Amaya threw her hands up in frustration.

"That still doesn't give her the right for me not knowing my father!" Nightfly scratched his head, trying to figure out on what to say. He did not realize that playing that good friend mode would be this hard. He took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know that you have been through a lot and I also know that your mom might have too. There is a reason for all of this happening. Beast Boy and Raven might not be close now but thanks to you, they can learn to be that close again. It takes time." Amaya blinked once. Then had blinked twice, to try and to stop tears from flowing out. When she had blinked for a third time, a tear slowly was lose and she quickly wipe it off with her finger. Nightfly smiled at her and nodded in approval. "You are not that bad Amaya." Amaya raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Nightfly chuckled at her.

"A good thing." They gave each other smiles.

"Thank you Nightfly."

"You're welcome." An awkward silence followed and suddenly Amaya felt her eyes getting heavy and she slowly started to lie back down. Nightfly got up from the chair and was almost at the door when he had remembered something and had turned back around.

"Hey, one of my friends is throwing a party this weekend. Wanna come?"

"Um, I am not that big of a party person."

"Oh come on, it will be fun and it's a chance to meet new people." Amaya had thought about it for a few minutes and Nightfly had his fingers crossed behind his back.

"Alright, I'll come." He did a victory smile and had left the medical room. *This weekend is going to be fun.* Nightfly had thought.

Cyborg heard thanking, clinging, and heavy breathing as he made his way to the workout room of the second floor of the tower and knew that was where he would find Beast Boy.

The door of the workout room was opened and Cyborg had peaked in to see Beast Boy punching a boxer's punching bag he was using his fists and his feet at a very fast pace breathing very heavily. When he had stopped, Cyborg decided it was time to jump in.

"Hey," He said, leaning against the doorframe. Beast Boy had turned halfway, wiping sweat off his chin with his hands.

"Not in the mood Cy." Beast Boy said and had went back into punching. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"You know, instead of punching, it would be better to talk about it." Beast Boy grabbed the bag with two hands, looking at Cyborg. "I'm all ears."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Cyborg waved his arms out.

"It's about Raven, Amaya, The Key, The Secret."

"So, it is about everything?" Cyborg asked. Beast Boy growled and kicked the punching bag almost breaking it.

"Yes! She could have told me! We could have figured everything out! We could have made it work!"

"Maybe she was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of her father Trigon. And that guy Donovan she maybe was afraid of them." Beast Boy punched the bag again, only a little softer and less aggressive than before.

"We don't have to worry about Donovan because he's dead." Cyborg widens his eyes at the news.

"And you couldn't tell Nightwing because?"

"There was more to what happened at the bottom of the ocean." Cyborg raised an eyebrow. Beast Boy took a deep breath.

"Amaya has my powers." Cyborg's mouth fell open. What did he just say?

**Author's Note: I am truly sorry of how late I am on updating I know that I haven't updated in almost like two months I think and I am sorry I was very busy you know, being a senior and all and its almost graduation time. I do not know when I will be able to update again because next weekend is PROM and yea but I will update soon and I PROMISE not to take forever this time. Please FORGIVE me everyone. And I know that I had left you guys in a CLIFFHANGER. R&R please.**

**Written: 2/7/13-4/8/13**


End file.
